Talk:Bucky's Mother (Earth-616)
Deletion? Why "To Be Deleted"? She's an unnamed but relevant and reoccurring supporting character. Monolith616 (talk) 03:18, January 2, 2016 (UTC) :And why not follow the site's Naming Conventions?--Shabook (talk) 03:33, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Nomad never bothered to learn her name. The woman was never given a real name or an alias. So which Naming Convention in particular would you like me to look at? Monolith616 (talk) 03:45, January 2, 2016 (UTC) ::Ok. So what was the actual reason for marking this for deletion, Shabook? The naming conventions are not really helpful here, as this character is literally just "Bucky's Mother". So the question is if this character is notable enough to keep a page. Has she been seen on panel at all? Does she have any history other than "Bucky's unnamed mother"? The page is blank, which makes it hard to judge. --Spencerz (talk) 03:49, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::She is a reoccurring character in Nomad's ongoing series, which I'm getting around to expanding. Jack Munroe kept her daughter in Nomad #3, since she was a prostitute living in squalor. She tracked him down to get her daughter back, began working for one of his associates to redeem herself, and was killed by Neo-Nazis in Jack's hometown while trying to uncover what they were doing during the three-part finale of the 25 issue series. Monolith616 (talk) 03:55, January 12, 2016 (UTC) ::::I'll remove the deletion tag for now. Be sure and tag the page for a move if you come across any reference to a real name, or a consistently used nickname or something while expanding the series. "Bucky's mother" is not the most encyclopedic name, but it'll do if there's no better alternative. --Spencerz (talk) 05:31, January 12, 2016 (UTC) :::::Julia Winters' Mother (Earth-616) is, by far, a more encyclopedic name than "Bucky's mother"--Shabook (talk) 00:08, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::::::"Julia Winters" is a name the child was only given years after her mother's death, when she was adopted by a new family. Why should one character be referred to by an alias of another character, assumed by that character more than a decade after the first character died? On the other hand, "Bucky's mother" or "Bucky's mom" is the way this character was referred to during her time as a living being. Monolith616 (talk) 00:23, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :::::::This is NOT an encyclopedic name. And as long as the article about his daughter is Julia Winters (Earth-616), then the correct name is Julia Winters's Mother (Earth-616); to avoid confussion with the more famous Bucky, and the M in mother MUST be a capital letter too. It is stated in the very first guidelines of the Marvel Database:Naming Conventions.--Shabook (talk) 02:39, September 26, 2016 (UTC) :I have no problem with you adding a Capital M. :I don't think it makes sense or is less confusing to label a character based on an alias another character assumed years after the character in question was active. If the Spider-titles had a flashback to Peter and Harry's college days where Harry brought an unnamed date to a party, would you list her under "Harry Lyman's Date (Earth-616)"? :The most common place the "Bucky's mom" page will be seen or linked to is from the Nomad issue pages. Referring to her as "Julia Winters' Mother" will be very confusing in context, since no one reading the Issue pages will have any idea who Julia Winters is. Referring to her as Bucky's Mother improves comprehension of the issue pages. :Furthermore, the woman who adopted Bucky appeared unnamed in Captain America Vol 5 7. She is the character most would consider "Julia Winters' mother" since she is the only character who has been mother to Bucky while Bucky has been under the name Julia Winters. So your naming scheme would make this even more confusing, having one character called "Mrs. Winters" and one called "Julia Winters' Mother". I suppose you could make it MORE complex by making it "Julia Winters' Biological Mother (Earth-616)", but by this point it's just getting silly. :In her dozen or so appearances, this character was referred to best as "Bucky's Mother" or "Bucky's Mom". Referring to her as such makes the most sense in the context of this wiki, even if it violates technical naming conventions. Monolith616 (talk) 21:29, September 26, 2016 (UTC) ::Personally I'd go with: ::: * ::That way it's clear on the comic issue, yet not confused with another Bucky otherwise, plus leave this article as a redirect upon rename; meanwhile, I chose "Birth" because it's shorter than "Biological" and means the same thing. -- Annabell (talk) 23:58, March 7, 2017 (UTC) *I would prefer the current name but since my proposal to change the policy doesn't seem to get any support, I'll vote for Bucky's Mother (Earth-616). It's more natural, concise and recognizable than other proposals and still identifies the subject enough. —Mrkermit (talk) 00:38, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Part of the problem I have with using "Julia Winters" in the title is using events that happened after this character's death to define her. Bucky's mother has no connection to "Julia Winters" the name -- that was an identity her daughter assumed a decade after her death. Anyone reading the Nomad issue pages, where this profile will be linked most often, would have no idea who "Julia Winters' Birth Mother" is in context of those stories. As AnnabellRice suggests, we'd have to cover-label "Julia Winters Birth Mother (Earth-616)" as "Bucky's Mother" anyway for people to understand who she is. I have to ask why go through the extra effort of relabeling her that way when we could just call the page "Bucky's Mother" in the first place? Is there a compromise that clarifies who this Bucky is without using "Julia Winters"? "Bucky (Infant)'s Mother (Earth-616)"? --Monolith616 (talk) 19:45, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :I would prefer Julia Winters over parenthesis. But you have a valid point, it's beneficial to be able to link directly to the page without any explanation with a piped link. —Mrkermit (talk) 21:08, March 8, 2017 (UTC) :Also, worth noting for this discussion is Spencerz's opinion here--Shabook (talk) 21:24, March 8, 2017 (UTC)